


What Ever Happened To Sexual Tension?

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was fucking hilarious; if he was being honest.The short punk was doing everything he could to turn the English teacher on, but he didn't know that the English teacher was asexual.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 23





	What Ever Happened To Sexual Tension?

It was fucking hilarious; if he was being honest. 

The short punk was doing everything he could to turn the English teacher on, but he didn't know that the English teacher was asexual.

Granted, some asexual people still have sex, blah blah blah, but Gerard Way was not one of them.

He stifled a chuckle when he saw the punk boy, Frank Iero, bite on his lip piercing.

"Today class, we will be discussing Odysseus," Gerard spoke, hopping up on his desk with a textbook in hand. "Has anyone read it before?"

Many hands went up, and the English teacher smirked.

"Brendon, why does Odysseus leave his wife and son behind?" Gerard asked, watching the boy blush.

"I- I don't remember, Mr. Way. My mother read it to me when I was younger, and I haven't read it since."

Gerard nodded and smiled at Brendon, moving on to his next victim. "Patrick, how do they escape the cyclops' den?"

Patrick shuffles in his seat before speaking quietly. "They stab the cyclops' eye, and he moves the stone to call to his brothers for help."

Gerard smiled at him, saying a soft thank you. He glanced down at the textbook balanced in his hand. "Okay... So as not to spoil the story, I think that's enough questions. Pair up into partners and take turns reading book one."

Gerard swiftly got up off the seat and sat in his desk chair. He didn't find it fair for him to fuck around while his students read the story, so he decided to reread it, as he does every year.

"Mr. Way?" A quiet voice asked. 

Gerard looked up to see Frank Iero standing in front of his desk. He was biting his lip and facing the ground, though he was looking through his eyelashes at the teacher.

"Yes?" Gerard inquired, placing his finger on the line he was reading so he wouldn't lose his place.

"I... Don't have a partner..." Frank mumbled shyly, though a smirk was tugging at his lips.

Gerard glanced around the room, mentally tallying the students. He soon realised that there was one student left, but they were reading by themselves.

Gerard gestured at the student, a boy with big, curly hair. "You can read with Ray there, or by yourself."

Frank clutched at the hem of his shirt, trying to maintain the "timid schoolboy" act. 

"But... Mr. Way... Ray doesn't like to work with people... And it helps me remember when someone else reads it with me... Maybe... you could read it to me?"

Frank's big hazel eyes rose to meet Gerard's own, and Gerard saw his secrets hidden behind the mask he so cleverly crafted.

Gerard smirked, watching as Frank immediately stiffened slightly. "How about after school? Say, tomorrow?"

Frank smiled, obviously holding back slightly. "Right, sir. Thank you, Mr. Way."

Gerard nodded before turning back to his book.

+++

This was not what he was expecting.

Granted, Gerard expected Frank to try something when they were alone, but- fuck- this?

Gerard couldn't deny that the way the leather miniskirt clung to Frank's hips was beautiful. It sat perfectly, not too loose or too tight. He had ripped black fishnet tights, and his nasty black converse that were worn out from years of use. To top it off, he wore a black croptop with the Green Day logo, and he obviously cut it himself. His almost-mohawk was messy and unstyled, but it looked amazing.

Gerard could spend the rest of his days just taking in Frank's beauty.

Or laughing at how hard he was trying to turn him on, either would work.

"Frank, I like the outfit," Gerard purred, gesturing for the punk to sit at the seat he had placed in front of his desk.

Frank smirked and walked to the seat, purposely swinging his hips. "Thank you, sir. I'm trying something new."

Gerard smiled, and reached for the textbook. "Let's begin."

+++

It had been nearly two hours of back and forth reading, and Frank was tired of it. 

All the other teachers had left, and the janitor wasn't going to be around for another hour. 

Maybe, just maybe, Frank had time to try something.

Gerard continued reading, acting out different voices for the characters, while Frank smirked and started to untie his shoe. When that was done, he slipped it off and rested his foot next to the teacher's. 

Gerard paused- almost unnoticeably- when he felt the foot next to his own, but he disregarded it and continued on.

When Frank started rubbing his foot up and down the back of his leg, Gerard glanced up at him.

Frank thought he was getting into it, but Gerard was really holding back on laughing at him.

As Frank's foot slowly drifted higher and higher, Gerard's mask slipped a little. His smirk started to show as he continued on, his voice rising in pitch for the lady voices.

When Frank's foot ground against his crotch, Gerard knew that was enough. He shoved himself away from the desk, a giggle creeping out.

Frank looked at the older man with confusion before blurting out. "What? What's so funny?"

Gerard continued to giggle as past event flooded into his mind, and he started to laugh so hard he cried when he looked up to see Frank's outfit.

Frank was getting upset. He had practically stole a skirt and tights from his best friend just to fuck this guy, and now he was laughing at him?

He crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation. When Gerard continued on, he gave up and started to stand.

"Wait- Frank-" Gerard said between laughs. "I'm asexual."

Frank froze, staring at Gerard. "You- fuck. You mean, this was all for nothing? The- The lip biting, the outfit- Nothing?"

Gerard soon stopped laughing as he saw how hurt Frank looked. He panted, trying to regain his breath as he shook his head. "You look... gorgeous, Frankie. I like you- I do- but I'm not a "sex" guy. Not my thing. We- We could still have a relationship? If you want?"

Frank stared down at him. "No sex?"

Gerard stifled another laugh. "No sex. I could give you a blowjob sometime, if you want. But... mostly just cuddling, kissing, watching scary movies at three in the morning when we should be asleep because we have school the next day and if either of us are late then everyone will find out we're together and I could go to prison, stuff like that."

"Would you... Would you enjoy giving me a blowjob?" Frank asked curiously. He didn't know much about asexual people... just they didn't feel sexual attraction.

Gerard shrugged. "Never have before. But for you... Maybe."

Frank smiled and walked around the desk. He slowly straddled Gerard's lap, looping his arms around his neck.

"Maybe later," Frank breathed, leaning in to kiss his teacher.

Gerard agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> shorter than usual, sorry. cute idea i had soooooo, here we are :)


End file.
